1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seating platform, or chair, and more particularly to a freely movable chair which includes electronic devices for sensing, communications and a wireless power supply for providing energy to the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs and other similar seating platforms are pervasive. There are perhaps ten chairs for each individual in North America. Chairs are an ideal device for sensing information about occupants of the chair, in an office for example, and for sending and receiving information to computing systems. Typically chairs in such an environment are free to move. Input/output systems that depend on wires are ruled out. Devices built into chairs must have a source of energy. Again, wired energy sources are ruled out.
It has been recognized that chairs may serve as platforms for electronics. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,382 “Powered wheelchair with separating frame” issued to Karamer, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,062 “Portable childbirth chair with electronic monitoring apparatus” issued to Alberti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,561 “Method and apparatus for remote maintenance, troubleshooting, and repair of a motorized wheelchair” issued to Wakefield, II, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,566 “Portable ergonomic work station” issued to Case, each incorporated herein by reference.
It has been also recognized that chairs equipped with electronic devices require a source of electrical energy. However, the solutions provided (e.g., to equip the chair with heavy and space consuming batteries, or to attach wired sources of energy to the chair) pose their own drawbacks. Batteries must be recharged by plugging them into power sources or they must be replaced periodically. Further, connecting the chair to a source of electrical power limits its mobility. By the same token, replacing batteries is inconvenient and expensive.
It has also been recognized that sensors may be used to monitor the occupation of a chair. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,767 “Chair monitor” issued to Sparks, incorporated herein by reference.
However, it has not been recognized that wireless systems may be used to provide communications for the chair to a computing system in order to activate effectors to change the environment in which the chair is found. Further, it has not been recognized that a wireless connection between the chair and a computing network may be used to inform others of the state of occupation of the chair.